You've Gotta Hide Your Love Away
by ILoveGreenBeatles
Summary: Cuando Emmett comenzó a salir con ella, los dos fingimos no conocernos, pretendimos no haber pasado unas cuantas semanas riendo y disfrutando esas vacaciones juntos. / OS. TH. Lemmon. / Awshley & ILoveGreenBeatles.


**A Beatle Contest  
**

**Nombre de la historia: **You've got to hide your love away.**  
****Nombre de la autora: **ILoveGreenBeatles & Awshley.**  
Pareja: **Edward & Bella.**  
Rating/Advertencias: **M, por escenas de sexo explicito. La lectura de esta historia es bajo tu responsabilidad. –Todos humanos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la canción pertenece al grupo _'The Beatles' _y su casa discográfica. El resto fue una colaboración entre Awshley y ILoveGreenBeatles, y se prohíbe la copia total o parcial sin el previo consentimiento de las autoras.

Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!

* * *

** Aclaración**: Ésta fue una colaboración escrita con Awshley para concursar hace unos meses, pero el concurso ya no esta vigente. Gracias por todos los reviews desde el profile de Awshley, & solo lo subo yo para tenerlo en mi archive :3

* * *

**You've got to hide your love away**

_How can I even __try? I can never win._

Rosas, orquídeas, tulipanes. Colores, texturas y aromas. Es todo lo que puedo escuchar sin saber en verdad de lo que están hablando.

Ella se ve tan feliz, tan entusiasmada pero al mismo tiempo puedo notar un vacío en sus ojos. Sé que ella le ama, probablemente el es todo lo que ella busca en un hombre, pero es imposible pensar que tal vez exista una mínima, diminuta probabilidad de que ella también se sienta atraída hacia mí. Ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada pero se que ella me aprecia, me gustaría pensar que me ama pero quizás solo me quiere como la novia de su hermano debería de quererte.

Bella me lanza miradas fugaces y se percata de que yo la miro detenidamente. Me es inevitable perderme en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, su cabello ondulado que cae sobre sus hombros, su boca perfectamente formada y como muerde su labio inferior cuando esta pensando que decir.

-Edward, ¿orquídeas para centro de mesa? ¿No es muy ostentoso? - pregunta Alice sacándome del aturdimiento.

-¿Debería saberlo? - contesto en automático.

-Oh, vamos, cariño. Has estado ahí por más de una hora y no nos has ayudado en nada. Anda, acércate.

-No tengo ganas, mamá.

-Edward. ¡No todos los días se casa un hermano de nosotros! Y es mejor que aproveches ahora porque cuando sea mi boda con Jasper no podrás opinar - comentó Alice causando la risa de Esme.

Demasiada esencia femenina. No sé por que tenía que escuchar toda esta mierda cuando lo único que quería era tenerla a ella entre mis brazos.

Un sin fin de veces he soñado con rozar su cuerpo contra el mío y sentirla cerca de mí, pero nada se compara con esto: cuando me mira detenidamente y al darse cuenta de que yo la miro de la misma forma, desvía su mirada disimuladamente y pretende poner atención a lo que Alice dice. Es en ese preciso momento cuando me siento más conectado con ella, porque cruzamos nuestras miradas y en su rostro se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa que me hace tocar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos.

-Edward, ¿qué opinas entonces?- esta vez preguntó Bella.

A ella, a Bella si le debía una respuesta honesta, pero no se me ocurría qué decir, las únicas palabras en la punta de mi lengua incluían cinco letras y no era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba o quería escuchar.

-Bien... creo que... las orquídeas sí son algo ostentosas. Deberías elegir algo más simple y hermoso al mismo tiempo, eso iría más de acuerdo con la novia.

Podía sentir la mirada de Alice martillando en mi rostro cuando yo dije esas últimas palabras, sabía que había hablado de más.

-Con los novios, quiero decir- corregí rápidamente.

Mis palabras tensaron el ambiente, y la mirada de Alice seguía constante sobre mi rostro. Podía sentirlo. Bella seguía conectada conmigo, se mordió el labio nerviosa y las ganas por acortar la distancia que nos separaba y besarla me carcomieron.

-¿Simple? Tu hermano es todo, menos simple, Edward - rió mamá.

Hermano.

Esa palabra hizo eco en mi mente. Bella era su prometida. En unas horas sería su esposa. Mi cuñada.

Esa palabra jamás podría asociarla con ella a pesar de que fuera la realidad. Una realidad que no quería vivir, una de la que huía a toda costa cual presa de su cazador.

Bella regresó la vista al catalogo de flores que yacía expandido sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Creo que Edward tiene razón, Esme. ¿Qué te parecen esos lirios?

-Me gustan. Es más, ese color aperlado hace juego con tu vestido - concordó mi madre.

-Y con tu tocado - agregó Alice.

Y se volvieron a sumergir en su nube de flores y arreglos para una boda que marcaría el fin de mi mundo. Nuestro mundo.

Todo tipo de pensamientos revoloteaban mi mente, pero todos tenían un denominador en común: Bella.

Yo sabia que mi único amor siempre sería Bella. Ella ha sido mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, aunque en ningún momento haya estado conmigo.

Verla allí, sentada en medio de Alice y mi madre, planeando su boda que estaba a unas horas de distancia, me hacía echarme en cara el nunca haberle dicho lo que siento por ella, no haberle abierto mi corazón para confesarle que la amé desde el primer momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron aquel verano. Porque sí, Bella y yo nos conocíamos desde antes que ella conociera a mi hermano Emmett. Y al momento de presentarnos, cuando Emmett comenzó a salir con ella, los dos fingimos no conocernos, pretendimos no haber pasado unas cuantas semanas riendo y disfrutando esas vacaciones juntos. ¿Por qué? Porque era lo mejor para todos. No tenía caso traer cosas del pasado, de mi pasado, a su presente.

-Oh, Bella. Te veras tan hermosa al lado de Emmett. Ustedes son la pareja perfecta- chilló Alice sacándome de transe.

Lancé una rápida mirada a Bella, simplemente para ver su expresión a lo que Alice había dicho. Ella solo sonrió pero, detrás de eso, yo podía notar que había algo mas mientras miraba en mi dirección. ¿Podrá ser duda? ¿Será acaso que Bella tiene dudas sobre su futura vida al lado de Emmett?

-Mira, Edward. Mira lo hermosa que se verá tu futura _hermana_- dijo mi madre haciendo énfasis en la última palabra mientras acomodaba el velo de novia por encima de Bella.

_Hermana_. Imposible. Bella podrá ser todo para mi, menos mi futura hermana.

Y con esas últimas palabras tuve para ponerme de pie inmediatamente. Me di la vuelta y salí por la puerta que llevaba al patio trasero. Podía sentir la mirada de Bella siguiendo mis pasos, pero era demasiado para mí, no podía soportarlo un segundo más. No me podía quedar allí sentado, escuchando todos los planes para la boda, tratando de imaginarla vestida de novia al lado del hombre incorrecto.

_Here I stand head in hand__. Turn my face to the wall._

Cerré la puerta al salir de la casa y me recargué contra la pared. Saqué una cajetilla de cigarros de mi bolsillo, la abrí y, con mis labios, saque el último que quedaba dentro de ella. De mi bolsillo del pantalón saqué un encendedor y presioné el botón para dejar salir la pequeña flama azul con la punta enrojecida. Acerqué el encendedor al cigarrillo y di una profunda bocanada. Se sentía tan bien el humo dando vueltas en mi boca, un poco pasando por la garganta, para finalmente dejarlo salir por la nariz.

Quemaba.

Llevé una de mis manos a mi rostro y presioné ligeramente mis sienes con el dedo pulgar y anular. Di la vuelta y recargué la frente en la pared. Puse el cigarro entre mis labios, sin inhalar, y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar por si solos.

_Flashback_

Año: 1995.  
Era el Campamento Espacial para niños y adolescentes.

Yo era un amante de la ciencia y, al parecer, también todos los demás que se habían inscrito.

Pasábamos horas viendo a través de un telescopio de tamaño mediano y los instructores nos dejaban como "Misiones" encontrar ciertas estrellas, al parecer importantes. Nos acomodaban en equipos y el que encontrara el mayor número de estrellas ganaba pasar más tiempo en los laboratorios. Ahora que lo pienso, era algo estúpido competir por permanecer tiempo encerrados en esta pequeña habitación observando diferentes muestras de tejidos.

Como sea, en aquel entonces era lo que me apasionaba.

Justo mi equipo había ganado la competencia al encontrar 9 de las 10 estrellas en el mapa que nos habían proporcionado. Íbamos camino a los laboratorios cuando, de pronto la vi a ella: estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Tenía un pequeño libro en sus manos, en el cual se encontraba completamente sumergida, leyendo sorprendida. Enfoqué un poco mi vista y ella leía 'Cumbres Borracosas', un clásico y, sin duda, uno de mis favoritos.

Su cabello caía libremente por sus hombros y por su blusa de Los Beatles. Tenían que gustarle, tal vez no tanto como a mí, pero no por nada traía esa blusa que pertenecía, obviamente, al álbum de Abbey Road. Igual, uno de mis álbumes favoritos.

Escondía sus, probablemente hermosos, ojos bajo una capa de largas y oscuras pestañas. Estos se movían rápidamente a través de las líneas del libro.

Sus labios tenían un color rosado y, estaban perfectamente delineados. Justo cuando clave mi mirada en su boca, ella se mordió el labio inferior y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su ya divino rostro.

-Vamos, Edward. Sabes que debemos de entrar juntos- escuché a uno de mis compañeros decir a mis espaldas.

Lo ahuyenté con la mano y el se quejó.

-Lleven a alguien más- contesté caminando en dirección a la hermosa chica frente a mí.

Detrás escuché a los chicos poniéndose de acuerdo para elegir al afortunado que entraría con ellos al laboratorio.

Me pare al lado de ella, trague saliva y dije:

-Buena elección.

No obtuve respuesta por parte de ella. Carraspeé mi garganta para llamar su atención, pero ella solo se acomodo en el pasto y siguió leyendo.

Me senté al lado de ella y suspire.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó.

La miré a los ojos contestando:

-¿A mí? Si. Solo quería hacerte saber que tienes buenos gustos.

Ahora podía ver el color de sus ojos: eran de un cremoso color chocolate y estaban rodeados de largas pestañas. Sus mejillas estaban un poco enrojecidas y sus cabellos las rozaban cuando el viento soplaba.

-¿Te refieres a esto?- dijo alzando su libro en una de sus manos.

-A eso, pero también a esto- conteste tocando ligeramente su blusa.

Ella dirigió su mirada a mi señalamiento y simplemente sonrió.

-Buena música, buena lectura- agregue.

-Si, supongo- contestó volviéndose a sumergir en su lectura.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Yo simplemente la admiraba de reojo y disfrutaba ver su cara de sorpresa cada que pasaba de pagina.

-Soy Edward Cullen, por cierto- dije finalmente extendiendo mi mano para que ella la sacudiera.

Ella cerró el libro en sus manos y miro mi mano para después sacudirla ligeramente. No dijo su nombre.

-No escuché tu nombre.

-Porque no lo dije- contestó poniéndose de pie. Imité sus movimientos.

-Traes… algo…- dije llevando una de mis manos a su cabello para quitar pequeños trocitos de césped que estaban ahí enredados.

Pude notar como sus mejillas se enrojecían un poco más.

-Gracias- contestó nerviosamente- Soy Bella. Bella Swan.

-Mucho gusto, Bella Swan- dije lanzándole una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que ella mordió su labio. Estaba comenzando a amar estos pequeños ademanes nerviosos que ella tenia.

-Igualmente, Edward Cullen- finalizó quitando un mechón de cabello que caía por su mejilla.

Bella comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor y yo la seguí.

-Dime, Bella. Además de 'Cumbres Borracosas', ¿Qué otros libros te gustan?- pregunte justo cuando íbamos a atravesar las puertas. Yo la abrí para que ella pasara primero. Todo un caballero, diría mi madre.

-Gracias- dijo pasando por delante de mi- Disfruto de los clásicos. Son mi pasión. Me encanta la forma en que describen cada escenario, cada escena, las expresiones de los personajes.

-¿Tienes favoritos?

-Claro. En mi lista están, obviamente, 'Romeo y Julieta', 'Orgullo y Prejuicio', 'Sentido y sensatez', entre muchos otros mas. ¿Y tu, Edward, tienes libros favoritos?- pregunto.

-Prácticamente los mismos que tu. También disfruto todo lo clásico, ya sea literatura o música.

-Estupendo. Creo que tenemos mucho en común - agrego Bella mirando fijamente a mis ojos mientras me sonreía de la manera más tierna posible. Su sonrisa hizo que mis rodillas se sintieran de gelatina y pelee contra mi propia voluntad para permanecer de pie junto a ella.

Bella y yo pasamos el resto de la tarde, mejor dicho, el resto del Campamento Espacial platicando sobre libros, música, poesía, y en general, sobre nosotros. Compartimos fotos de nuestros familiares y amigos.  
Ella vivía por el momento con su madre, pero tenia planeado, dentro de un par de años, mudarse con su padre. No tenia hermanos ni hermanas. Ni tampoco muchos amigos, o al menos ningún amigo verdadero.

Yo le hable sobre la profesión de mi padre, y un poco sobre mi madre. Le di breves antecedentes sobre mis hermanos, y ella parecía fascinada con el comportamiento de mi hermana Alice. Según Bella, Alice tenía algo que a ella le hacia falta: buen sentido de la moda. Algo en lo que yo difería totalmente. Bella era perfecta tal cual. Se veía hermosa en sus pantalones vaqueros y playera.

Era el último día del campamento y nos dijimos el último adiós. Sin siquiera intercambiar teléfonos o direcciones. Los dos, tan ilusos, creímos que regresaríamos el próximo año y nos volveríamos a encontrar. Pero no fue así.

Cuando me despedí de ella, la sostuve en mis brazos y ella rodeo mi cintura con los suyos.

Deposite un beso en su mejilla y la deje ir.

Esa fue la última vez que la vi, la última vez que la tuve entre mis brazos.

_Fin de flashback_

_If she's gone I can't go on. __Feeling__two-foot __small._

Este había sido el mejor campamento al que había asistido. No solamente por lo que había aprendido, sino, más que nada por la compañía con la cual había estado. Bella era perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Creí que nunca la iba a volver a ver. Eso fue hasta que Emmett la trajo a casa para presentarla a la familia. Reconocí sus ojos de inmediato, eran únicos. En el momento en que la mire fijamente, sabia que ella también me había reconocido. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Cuando me entere que Emmett pediría su mano, sentí mi mundo derrumbarse. Era estúpido tener la ilusión de que ella quisiera comenzar algo conmigo. Ahora estaba con el, y la única relación que tendríamos sería como cuñados. Se había convertido en un imposible, y yo me sentía cada vez más miserable.

Necesitaba a Bella conmigo. Quería que sus ojos se perdieran cada vez que se encontraran con los míos. Quería ser yo con quien ella se encontrara en el altar. Quería pasar con ella el resto de mis días, envejecer a su lado y ver a nuestros nietos jugar en el patio trasero mientras sostengo su mano entre las mías.

Era un futuro que me hacia suspirar, pero ese suspiro se convertía en sollozo al poner los pies en la tierra.

El cigarrillo en mi mano se había consumido por completo. Lo arroje al suelo y lo pise para apagarlo.

Comencé a caminar hacia la terraza y mire al cielo: estaba despejado. Era un día soleado, perfecto para un día de campo con la familia, no para estar planeando una boda dentro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaron a mis espaldas. No hacía falta voltear para saber de quien provenían esas palabras. Bella.

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba ella parada, con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, mirándome preocupada.

-Todo bien- las palabras quemaron al salir- Simplemente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

-Si, yo también- dijo acercándose lentamente hacia mí.

-¿Cómo va todo?- pregunté

-No lo se- Bella se encogió de hombros- supongo que bien. Alice tiene prácticamente todo cubierto. Confío en ella y en su buen gusto.

Conteste con una pequeña risa.

-La noche esta un poco fría- dijo Bella abrazándose a si misma.

-Aquí tienes- conteste saliendo de mi chamarra y ofreciéndosela a ella.

Bella la tomo y me sonrió.

-Gracias. Todo un caballero- agrego poniéndose la chamarra y cerrando la cremallera. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos para sentirse más cálida.

-Solo con quienes lo merecen- conteste.

Moría por ser yo quien quitara el frio de su cuerpo. Tenerla entre mis brazos brindándole calor, protegiéndola de cualquier incomodidad que ella podría tener.

La distancia entre nosotros dos era mínima, solo hacia falta que yo diera un par de pasos para tenerla junto a mi.

-Regresemos a la casa, ¿quieres?- dijo Bella.

-Creo que permaneceré aquí un poco más. Regresa tu- conteste sonriéndole.

Bella camino hacia mi y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Edward, regresa conmigo. La noche esta muy helada para que estés aquí solo. Anda, vamos- dijo tomando mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

Tenia que decirle lo que sentía por ella. La tenia aquí, conmigo, ahora era cuando. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida pensando qué hubiera sido de nosotros si ella supiera la verdad. Necesitaba abrirle mi corazón, dejarle entrar para que ella supiera que la amo.

-Bella, espera…- dije deteniéndome y ella también lo hizo. Giró hacia mí y clavó su mirada en mis ojos.

-Dime.

Se lo tengo que decir. Se lo diré. No puedo perder el tiempo justo ahora que tenemos un momento para nosotros dos solos.

-Te deseo lo mejor al lado de Emmett- si, no le dije nada. Me acobarde y simplemente le dije todo lo que los demás le habían dicho al comprometerse con el.

Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a brillar y pude ver una pequeña lágrima correr por su mejilla. Ella la limpio inmediatamente. Me sonrió y contesto:

-Gracias, Edward.

Regresamos a la casa y las cosas parecían iguales. A excepción de unas llaves, las de Emmett, en la mesa de centro, justo al lado de los catálogos de flores que mi madre y hermana revisaban. Bien, Emmett estaba de regreso. Eso reprimiría, aun más, mis emociones hacia Bella. No haría nada frente a el, y mucho menos le confesaría mi amor a Bella estando su futuro esposo en casa.

Me senté en mi lugar y Bella se sentó esta vez a mi lado.

-Por fin regresas, hermanito- dijo Alice.

-No creo que les sea de mucha ayuda, pero aquí estoy- conteste.

-Eres de mucha ayuda, Edward- dijo Bella apretando un poco mi mano para dejarle ir inmediatamente al ver a Emmett entrando a la habitación.

-Mamá, alguien se terminó el pudin de anoche – refunfuñó mi hermano.

Negué con la cabeza por un momento. ¿Él se estaba quedando con _mi_ chica?

-Hola, hermosa – si, bueno, al parecer no era mía.

Bella se levantó apoyando una mano en mi rodilla, y dejando un escalofrío donde su piel había tocado la mía incluso por encima de la tela.

-Hola – contestó.

Emmett la aprisionó entre sus brazos, y deposito suaves besos en la comisura de sus labios. Que no daría por ser yo el que posara mis labios sobre su piel, relajar sus mejillas sonrojadas, y seguir mi trayectoria por su mandíbula hacia su cuello.

-¡Emmett, el novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la boda! – chilló Alice sacándolos de su burbuja.

-Silencio, enana – rió mi hermano antes de volver a inclinarse.

Me levanté, incapaz de seguir viendo la escena. Caminé hacia la entrada, centrando mi mente en el sonido de mis pisadas para ignorar los cotilleos a mi espalda.

-Hey, hermano – me llamó Emmett cuando mis dedos rozaban la perilla de la puerta.

Me giré hacia él, y compuse mi rostro para poder ofrecerle una sonrisa. Observé como se separaba de Bella, y acortaba la distancia entre los dos. Ella, por su parte, clavó su mirada penetrante en mí. Una pesadez, muy parecida a la preocupación había sustituido el brillo peculiar que iluminaba su rostro cada que la veía. Probablemente solo eran nervios. Todos los meses de planeación se limitaban a un día. Mañana.

En menos de veinticuatro horas ella sería parte de mi familia. Pero no de la manera en la que pretendía. No sería yo la persona que despertara a su lado cada mañana, llenándome los poros de con su sonrisa. No sería yo la persona que pudiera rozar sus labios levemente en una promesa silenciosa de amor.

Simplemente sería el hermano de su esposo. Su amigo y… cuñado.

-¿Tienes planes? – preguntó.

-Eh, si – musité – mi sofá y pantalla plana están impacientes porque llegue a nuestra cita.

A lo lejos escuche la risa de Bella. Emmett rodó los ojos, tomó las llaves de la mesita de centro y pasó un brazo por mis hombros, como antes.

-Aprovéchame, es mi última noche de soltería – rió.

-¿Qué estas pensando? – pregunté mecánicamente.

-Tu. Yo. Un bar. Como en los viejos tiempos – dijo haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

Asentí con la cabeza. Al menos sabría que estaría conmigo y no con ella.

_Love will find a way._

Un pequeño vaso de tequila descansaba sobre el taburete de madera frente a mí. Atrapaba las luces de la estancia, enfrascándolas en su color mate, hipnotizándome, y alejando mi mente de las palabras que salían de mi hermano.

Rodé los ojos mientras seguía hablando esperando por una respuesta mía. De vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza, sin comprender realmente de lo que trataba la conversación. Siempre lo he respetado, a él y a sus decisiones. Aunque eso no quiere decir que este de acuerdo con ellas, como cuando decidió no ejercer como medico para probar su suerte en las ligas menores, todos desaprobamos la idea, pero estuvimos a sus espaldas, sosteniéndolo y apoyándolo en todo el camino.

Ahora era el renombrado jugador Yankee, Emmett Cullen. La leyenda viviente del béisbol, siendo el jugador con más carreras en tres temporadas consecutivas.

-¡Otra ronda! – exclamó dirigiéndose a la chica al otro lado de la barra.

Ésta frunció los labios y cumplió con el pedido, acostumbrada a tratar con cosas peores.

-Así que, ¿estás nervioso por mañana? – pregunté tratando de evitar otro tema deportivo.

-En parte – contestó antes de lamer la sal de su muñeca, chupar la rodaja de limón que descansaba junto a su antebrazo, y tomar todo el liquido que rebosaba en el pequeño vaso de vidrio – No es nada del otro mundo, ¿sabes? Es decir, quiero pensar que será la única vez que me case, pero es con la chica que me roba el aliento. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? – sonrió.

-Me cuesta creer que te estés casando – _con ella_, quise agregar.

La profunda risa de Emmett llenó la estancia. Al parecer los tragos estaban causando estragos en su interior.

-¿Por qué? – Respondió antes de girarse en su asiento – Mesera, uno más – sonrió.

-Ya sabes, nunca fuiste de los que creyeran en el '_Vivieron felices y comieron perdices'_.

En cuanto el trago llego a su delante, hizo el mismo ritual con la sal y el limón antes de volcar todo el liquido al fondo de su garganta.

-Sigo sin creerlo – sopesó haciendo una mueca por la intensidad de la bebida – Pero la amo, y para mí es más que suficiente.

-¿Crees que ella te ama a ti?

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de dedicarle el suficiente tiempo en mi mente. Emmett frunció el ceño y me miro con intriga. Desvié la mirada, y decidí que era hora para que el tequila de mi vaso desapareciera. El líquido quemó mi garganta acompañado por la acidez del limón. Cerré los ojos un momento, y pedí otra ronda para ambos.

-¿Si no me amara crees que caminaría frente a más de trescientas personas, con un enorme vestido blanco y un ramo de rosas? Ella me ama, Edward, no lo dudes.

Sus palabras provocaron una oleada de cólera que amenazaba con ser expulsada de mi interior en cualquier momento. No contesté, y ahogue mis sentimientos en el tequila frente a mí.

-No lo dudo – logré balbucear.

El tiempo siguió su irrevocable curso, mientras yo seguía acompañado de Emmett. Había perdido la cuenta de las rondas que llevábamos. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero estaba seguro que aun podía mantenerme de pié sin volcarme de bruces contra el suelo.

Mi hermano no decía más que incoherencias, aunque claro, eso no es raro en él. Hablaba sin parar de la pretemporada, el nuevo departamento que compraría, el coche ideal para Bella y otras cosas a las que no le tomaba importancia.

Después de unas cuantas rondas más, la pesadez se reflejo en el rostro cansado de Emmett, que se recargó contra la barra, acunando su cabeza entre los antebrazos flexionados.

-¿Emmett? – le sacudí levemente el hombro.

No hubo respuesta. Mierda, no quería ni imaginar el regaño de Alice cuando descubriera que había emborrachado al novio una noche antes de la boda.

-¿Emmett? – repetí mientras movía su hombro con más fuerza.

-Déjame – gruñó éste inconscientemente.

-Debemos irnos, grandulón.

-No quiero – rezongó.

Rodé los ojos, y saqué mi móvil. Marqué el número de mi mejor amigo, y llevé el aparato a mi oído.

-_¿Hola?_ – contestaron del otro lado.

-Jasper, hola – fruncí el ceño. Su voz enronquecida me hacía imaginarme cosas que no quería ni pensar involucrando a mi hermana menor - ¿Puedes venir por Emmett?

-_¿Qué carajo…? ¿Qué demonios hiciste, Edward?_

-¡Nada! – Chillé – Estábamos tomando unos tragos, y Emmett se excedió.

-_Par de irresponsables – _musitó Jasper - _¿Dónde están? _

Le di la dirección del local en el que nos encontrábamos, y tras un par de indicaciones más, corté la comunicación con él. No paso ni media hora cuando vi a mi rubio amigo entrar por la puerta de vidrio. Rodó los ojos cuando vio la escena, y se acercó inmediatamente.

Con un brazo sobre mis hombros, y otro sobre Jasper, guiamos a Emmett hacia el estacionamiento para acomodarlo sobre el Seat de Jasper. Éste colocó el cinturón de seguridad sobre mi hermano, y cerro la portezuela.

-Sigue sin saber tomar – gruñó para sí.

-Eso parece – musité.

-Se supone que para eso estas tú. Para impedir que se emborrache como sabe hacerlo – vociferó – ¡Mañana es el día de su boda! ¿Te imaginas si no llega a tiempo por una resaca?

-Sería lo mejor para todos – susurré.

-Sería lo mejor para ti – espetó el – No puedo creer que sigas con la absurda idea de expresarle tus sentimientos a Bella. Es la prometida de tu _hermano_ – hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra – Mañana será su esposa. No seas egoísta.

-¡Yo la conocí primero! – exclamé, lanzando por la borda todo el autocontrol que me forcé a mantener frente a Emmett.

-¿Y? Eso no te da derecho a destruir su relación. Ella eligió, Edward. Respeta su decisión.

-Ella no sabía que tenía otras opciones.

-Eso no es culpa de nadie más que tuya. Porque tu cobardía te frenó. ¿Si clamas estar enamorado de ella porque nunca se lo dijiste?

-No me frenara más. Se lo diré. Hoy.

-Es demasiado tarde, amigo.

-¡No, no lo es! – exclamé.

-No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después, Edward. No solo tu futuro esta en juego. El de ella también – respondió pausadamente mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro.

_And I hear them say, 'Hey! __You've got to hide your love away'_

Al carajo las lecciones de moral de Jasper. No podría vivir sin saber si ella siente lo mismo que yo.

Las posibilidades nublaban mi mente manteniendo mi cabeza alejada de la calle que se extendía frente a mis ojos. Me pasé un alto, o tal vez dos. Nada me importaba. Necesitaba ver sus grandes ojos, delatándose automáticamente mientras me miraba. Su sonrisa fugaz prometiendo la dulzura de sus labios.

Las farolas de la ciudad iluminaban la avenida, con el pasto artificial cubriendo los camellones, y las palmeras realzándose a la par de los espectaculares. Seguí por la calle vacía, mientras la noche me envolvía en su oscuridad. Solo las luces del tablero me permitían distinguir las formas dentro del automóvil. A menos de una cuadra, el edificio blanco llamó mi atención, sabiendo que estaba cada vez más cerca de mi Bella.

Aparqué en el primer espacio vacio que vi, baje del auto, y atravesé el lobby con una decisión desconocida en mí. El elevador parecía retrasar más el inevitable encuentro con mi destino. Si es que así se le puede llamar a la miseria que me carcome.

Llegue a la puerta de su departamento, y con el mismo sentimiento que me impulsó a venir a verla, toqué un par de veces. Sabía que toda mi ansiedad se calmaría cuando la tuviera enfrente. Cuando viera su rostro, y algo en mi interior supiera que todo estaría bien, porque ella estaba conmigo.

Volví a tocar, al ver que la primera vez no hubo respuesta.

Revisé mi reloj de muñeca. Las manecillas marcaban las doce y media, haciendo latir mi corazón a la par del tictac. Insistí una vez más sintiendo una pesadez aun mayor al ver que no abrían.

De pronto se escucharon unas pisadas del otro lado de la puerta, y unas maldiciones en voz baja. Las pisadas se detuvieron por un momento, dando paso al clásico sonido de la perilla dando vuelta.

Bajo el umbral de la puerta, estaba ella.

Con su cabello despeinado, los ojos cansados, y los rosados labios entreabiertos de la sorpresa por verme parado en el pasillo a media noche.

-¿Edward? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido – Pasa, pasa - se hizo a un lado permitiéndome la entrada.

Con los labios apretados en una línea tensa, y la indecisión floreciendo por cada fibra de mí ser, me armé de valor para entrar en su departamento. Era la primera vez que estaba aquí. Sabía de memoria la ruta hacia él, porque cualquier oportunidad es buena para venir a dejarla, o recogerla.

Al ver que no decía nada, cruzó los brazos por la bata de dormir cerrándosela aun más, y me miro expectante. Mi mirada atrapó la suya, sin afán de retirarse, hasta que un adorable sonrojo de apoderó de sus mejillas, y sus ojos divagaron por la habitación.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Yo... – carraspeé. Bien, no tenía un discurso elaborado, pero tenía que poner fin a este incomodo silencio que se empezaba a extender entre los dos – Bella, necesito hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo – frunció el ceño, confundida - ¿Quieres una taza de café?

-Eh, si, claro – todo con tal de que el tiempo se demorara aun más.

Me regaló una sonrisa fugaz, y caminó hacia la cocina, dejando el eco de sus pasos a sus espaldas. Cerré los ojos, indeciso y sin la menor idea de cómo empezar la platica que probablemente cambiaría nuestra relación, para bien o para mal.

-Disculpa el desorden – gritó desde la cocina – Pero no he tenido tiempo de arreglar. Tu hermana me esta volviendo loca con los arreglos de la boda. Tenemos el tiempo encima.

Y si que lo teníamos. Mañana era el ultimátum, lo que no hiciera hoy, no tendría oportunidad de arreglarlo después. Con ese pensamiento en mente, enfrente mis peores miedos, y me armé de valor para que las palabras salieran de mi boca como planeaba.

Bella se acercó por la estancia, café en mano, con una sonrisa jugando en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Gracias – musité, dándole un sorbo. El liquido caliente se extendió por mi garganta, añadiendo un poco más de ardor a mi decrepito interior.

-¿De que necesitamos hablar?

La manera en que me hablaba, con ese halo de luz iluminándola por sobre cualquier oscuridad, era lo opuesto a lo que se esperaría de una chica a la que despiertan la noche antes de su boda. Pero Bella nunca era lo que yo esperaba, siempre era una caja de sorpresas.

Acorté la distancia entre los dos, acuné su rostro entre mis manos e inhalé profundamente una última vez, antes de soltar las palabras que parecían quemarme.

-Bella, te amo, y quiero que me escojas a mí, no a él.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron hasta lo imprescindible, sus rosados labios formaron una perfecta 'o', y jugó con sus dedos nerviosamente. Escuché como tragó saliva, encajando su mirada en mí.

En el momento en que ella escucho mis palabras, la respiración se quedo atorada en su garganta, y un sinfín de emociones se reflejaron en su rostro desencajado. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo deslumbrante, que no supe interpretar. Hasta que vi una lagrima rodar por su mejilla sonrojada, supe que había hecho mal.

En ese momento quise separarme de ella, tomar mi chaqueta, y salir por la puerta para no verla jamás. Para no producirle dolor o confusión.

Pero en vez de eso, incliné mi rostro, y bese su mejilla. Ahí donde la lagrima estaba mojando la superficie, mis labios se posaron con delicadeza y eterno amor. Cerré los ojos ansiando alargar el momento al máximo.

Incapaz de separarme, seguí mi trayectoria, depositando suaves besos por su piel, recorriendo su mandíbula, guiándolos hacia su boca. Me separé de ella por un momento para observarla. Sus mejillas aun más iluminadas que antes, sus ojos entrecerrados, y sus labios entreabiertos. No podía ser más perfecta.

Sabía que cuando me alejara el dolor sería el peor. Porque sabría lo que es tenerla entre mis brazos. Sentir el calor que irradiaba su piel contra mi boca, llenando mis sentidos de su aroma. Pero estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio.

Descendí sobre sus labios, rozándolos levemente. La felicidad me embargo al sentir su boca entreabriéndose un poco más, respondiendo a mi caricia. Por solo un segundo cerré los ojos, imaginando que era mía. Que nunca tendría que dejarla ir.

-Esto esta mal – musitó contra mis labios.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, se zafó de mi agarre.

-Edward, Emmett es tu hermano – sentenció. El temblor en su voz delataba su indecisión. Me impidió ver sus ojos cuando giró sobre su eje para darme la espalda.

-Eso no cambia lo que siento por ti, Bella – suspiré – Sé que tardé mucho al decírtelo, pero debes saberlo. Te amo, siempre ha sido así.

-Mañana me caso – musitó para sí.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, escuchando las tres palabras que marcaban mi sentencia.

-Sé que tú sientes algo por mí – gruñí.

Se giro instantáneamente para mirarme con el rostro desencajado.

-Estás equivocado – susurró.

-No, no lo estoy – acorté la distancia entre los dos - ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta la manera en que me miras? ¿La forma en la que te sonrojas cuando estoy cerca? No hay peor ciego, al que no ve, Bella.

Bajó la cabeza incapaz de responderme.

-Yo lo amo a él – replicó casi intangiblemente. Su afirmación se acercaba más a una pregunta. Alcé su barbilla con la punta de mis dedos, para enfrentarme a sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-¿Enserio?

Un sollozo salió por sus labios entreabiertos, dejando salir todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. La rodeé con mis brazos, incapaz de dejarla ir. Podía sentir su respiración agitada contra mi piel, con sus brazos se acercaban dudosamente a rodear mi cintura. Enterré mi nariz en su cabello, llenando mi cuerpo con el aroma a fresas que desprendía.

-Yo puedo hacerte feliz, Bella – susurré.

Esta vez nada me detuvo cuando incliné mi rostro y planté mis labios sobre los suyos. El calor que irradiaba aflojaba mis rodillas convirtiéndolas en gelatina, como cuando era un adolescente. Ella siempre había tenido ese efecto en mí. Su boca dejó salir un último sollozo antes de responder. Atrapé sus labios entre los míos antes de que se alejara de nuevo. Era increíble al fin tenerla entre mis brazos, poder colocar mis manos en su cintura, apretándola hacia mi cuerpo, encajando como uno solo.

Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, acortando la inexistente distancia entre los dos. Mi lengua rozó levemente la suya, despertando en ambos sentimientos desconocidos. Su boca se abrió para dar paso a su lengua, y con esto comenzar una batalla sin vencedor. No me paso desapercibido el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar cuando retiré su bata y ésta cayó con un golpe sordo a la alfombra.

Mis dedos crearon un trazo hacia su espalda, infiltrándose por debajo de la tela. El suave gemido de Bella se ahogó en mi boca cuando rocé sus costados con mis pulgares, subiendo cada vez un poco más, hasta encontrar el inicio de sus senos.

El sostén me impedía tocar la piel sedosa que se extendía bajo él, instándome a subir su blusa de algodón para revelar su vientre plano. Me separé de su boca, pero jamás abandoné su piel. Sin pedir su permiso, continué mi camino por su cuello, dejando pequeños besos en toda su extensión. Bella echó su cabeza hacia atrás dándome acceso total a esa parte de su cuerpo, mientras mis dedos retorcían sus pezones por encima de la tela. El bulto dentro de mis pantalones crecía con el paso de los segundos.

-Pídeme que me detenga – susurré.

Negó con la cabeza, arqueando su espalda.

-Bella, mírame.

Pasaron unos interminables segundos antes de que su rostro se enfrentara al mío.

-Pídeme que me detenga – repetí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero detenerte? – musitó con voz ronca.

Una sonrisa jugueteó por la comisura de mis labios, antes de que ella los capturara bajo su boca. Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en hacer contacto, provocando deliciosos gemidos de su parte. Me hice del borde de su camiseta para sacarla por su cabeza completamente.

Sentí sus manos jalando mi playera hacia sí, antes de darme cuenta que nos estaba guiando al sillón que abarcaba gran parte de la sala. La ayudé a recostarse en él, antes de presionar su cuerpo con el mío. Sus piernas se abrieron, mientras ella frotaba su piel sensible contra mi rodilla que descansaba entre sus muslos.

Un gemido desgarró su garganta cuando empujé mi erección contra su centro. Se separó en busca de aire, y aproveché para descender sobre sus pechos. Bella se arqueó para que pudiera desabrochar el estorboso sostén. Sus montículos salieron de las copas, resplandecientes bajo la luz de la habitación. Era simplemente hermosa. Mis labios cubrieron un pezón, chupando su punta, y mordisqueándolo en el proceso. Los gemidos de Bella embargaron mis sentidos, provocando los propios al sentir como se frotaba contra mi adolorido miembro.

Sacó mi playera, solo separándome lo suficiente de sus pechos, para volver a ellos al instante. Sus dedos acariciaron mi espalda, delineando trazos irregulares sobre mi piel. No tardó en mover sus manos hacia mi pecho, donde dibujó formas en mi abdomen, bajando hasta la cinturilla de mis vaqueros, extendiendo los escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Tomé el borde del piyama para bajarlo por sus muslos. Cuando abandoné sus senos, me deleité al verlos húmedos e hinchados, probando que mis labios habían estado ahí. Un triángulo de algodón era lo único que cubría su centro, pero antes de que pudiera retirarlo, sus manos desabrocharon mis pantalones, rozando intencionalmente el bulto que crecía en ellos.

Cerré los ojos tratando de retener los gemidos que amenazaban con salir, cuando bajó mi bóxer a la par. La ayudé a sacar ambos tirando de mis piernas, hasta que chocaron contra la alfombra con un golpe imperceptible. Sin poder resistirme, encajé mi erección contra sus bragas humedecidas, provocando un prolongado gemido de su parte.

Su cara se contorsionó de placer, y no pude resistir más. Sus bragas desaparecieron bajo el ágil movimiento de mis dedos sobre su piel. La tenía ahí, expuesta ante mí. Con sus senos humedecidos por mis caricias, igual que su centro en busca de atención.

…Y no pude hacerlo.

Me levanté incapaz de pensar que la primera vez con la mujer que amo fuera en un sofá. Me levanté con un dolor en la entrepierna, mostrando la ansiedad que me hacía vibrar, y tiré de Bella para que se pusiera de pié.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó alarmada.

-Vamos a tu habitación – me ingenie en contestar.

Mis pies se encajaron en la alfombra mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, ofreciéndome una hermosa sonrisa. Me giré hacia ella, con el deseo gruñendo en mis entrañas. Capturé sus labios entre los míos, gimiendo al sentirla succionar mi lengua, rozando su pelvis con mi endurecido miembro.

Sin saber como entramos a su dormitorio, entre besos y caricias ávidas. Sentí el blando colchón en la parte de atrás de mis rodillas, invitándome a sentar a Bella en mi regazo, prolongando la fricción que nos hacia delirar a ambos. Cuando lo hice, sus piernas viajaron a cada lado de mi cintura, presionándome contra su centro, creando ese rítmico vaivén de caderas.

Capturé uno de sus pezones entre mis labios, intentando aplacar el fuego que parecía consumirme a cada segundo. Sus dedos jalaban las hebras de mi cabello, instándome a ir más rápido, con más intensidad.

-Edward – gimió.

Mi nombre se escuchaba exquisito de sus labios entreabiertos. El aire entraba y salía de manera irregular, irguiéndole el pecho en el proceso. Ofreciéndose de todas las maneras posibles a mi boca.

Su mirada encontró la mía cuando me separé de sus pechos. Las orbes chocolates que me remontaban a la dulce adolescente que conocí aquel verano, estaban totalmente cambiados, oscurecidos, cegados por estos sentimientos que nos torturaban.

Enredé mis brazos por su cintura, sin perder el enfoque en sus ojos y la recosté sobre el mullido colchón.

-Te amo – susurré antes de enterrarme profúndame en su interior.

Bella gimió.

Un gemido entrecortado que salió de sus labios al sentirme en su interior. Con una estocada más prolongada logré meterme completamente en su estrecha cavidad. Arqueó la espalda, tomándome de los hombros, encontrando mi mirada dentro de este espiral de placer.

No respondió a mis palabras. Pero sus caderas se movieron entorno a mi dureza, instándome a penetrarla. Me separé un poco de sus muslos, para volver a impulsarme con más fuerza. Escuche un ronco gemido antes de darme cuenta que yo era el dueño de éste. Bella arañaba mi espalda con sus uñas.

Tomé sus caderas, y las estocadas aumentaron su rapidez y su constancia. Cada que entraba, la misma calidez y humedad me absorbían, y al salir, un vació en mi interior me urgía volver a clavarme en ella.

Su cabeza se movía al compás de mis penetraciones, revolviendo su cabello en la colcha que al parecer era dorada. Mi nombre salía en pequeños gemidos distorsionados de su boca. Cuando mis ojos descendieron a nuestra unión, sentí que el nudo formándose en mi bajo vientre se apretaba un poco más.

-Edward – chilló Bella mientras retorcía sus pezones.

Esa imagen fue todo lo que necesité para aumentar la rapidez de mi ir y venir, desfigurando su rostro cada que tocaba las fibras sensibles de su interior.

-Me voy a… - lloriqueó entre estocadas.

-Córrete, amor. Córrete – respondí en cuanto encontré mi voz.

Su cabeza asintió a un ritmo irregular, mientras sus caderas empujaban contra mi agarre, acortando la distancia entre mi miembro y su interior. Las palpitaciones de sus paredes estaban a punto de hacerme perder el control, retorciendo cada fibra de autocontrol que aun habitara en mi interior, eché la cabeza para atrás, entregándome completamente al placer que me embargaba. Sus piernas apretaron mi cintura, encajando sus talones en mi trasero, advirtiéndome lo cerca que estaba su clímax.

La caída fue más que prolongada. Su grito abrumó mis sentidos, llenando toda la habitación de su esencia, cubriéndome por completo de su excitación. Seguí con el vaivén, a un ritmo aun mas acelerado, extendiendo su placer a un nivel que pareciera inalcanzable.

Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que mi orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Bella una vez recuperada, se acerco a mis labios, depositando un casto beso sobre ellos, siguiendo su recorrido por mi mandíbula y mi cuello. Su boca capturo el lóbulo de mi oreja, chupándolo, y mordisqueándolo. Su lengua jugueteó en el interior, haciéndome cerrar los ojos con más intensidad.

Estaba aquí, lo sentía.

Los músculos de todo mi cuerpo se tensaron en torno a ella, mi miembro palpitó furiosamente dentro de sus paredes, y tras una última estocada, me libere completamente.

-¡Bella! – grité mordiendo su hombro con fuerza.

Cuando me retiré observé la marca de mis dientes sobre la piel nívea. Me alcé sobre mis antebrazos para mirarla.

Con la luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana, bañando su exquisita piel de porcelana. La besé como si mi vida si fuera en ello. Llenando mis labios de su boca tal vez por ultima vez. Jamás volvería a tenerla. En unas horas, ella caminaría con la elegancia y gracilidad que la caracterizan desde que tengo uso de razón, hacia el altar, donde _él_ la estaría esperando.

Este beso debía marcarla. Puse toda mi alma y corazón en él, expresándole con el vaivén de mi lengua el inmenso amor que cada poro de mi piel irradiaba por ella, y solo por ella. Nadie jamás había llegado a tocarme de la manera en la que ella lo hizo, apropiándose de mi cuerpo y mente. Su simple nombre causaba escalofríos por toda mi piel. La amaba, eso jamás cambiaria.

Me separé de ella, y salí de su interior. Levantándome de la cama, dejándola recostada sobre el colchón, con su cabello adornando las almohadas, y sus ojos penetrando los míos.

-¿Te vas? – preguntó enredándose entre las sabanas.

-Si – contesté.

De pronto la realidad me golpeó, trayéndome de vuelta al mundo del que intentaba escapar. Cada que Jasper me decía que era un irresponsable, me era muy fácil soltar un 'Jodete', pero esta vez tenía toda la razón. Era un jodido irresponsable.

-Bella, yo… eh… - balbuceé – lo siento. No usamos, eh…

-Tomo la píldora, Edward – intervino con una sonrisa – mañana es mi noche de bodas…

Claro que tomaba la píldora. ¿De que me servía haber entregado todos mis sentimientos si ella simplemente los haría a lado? En unas horas sería la Sra. Cullen, pero con el Cullen equivocado. Caminé hacia la sala en busca de mi ropa que seguía dispersa por toda la alfombra.

-¿Edward? – me llamó al ver que no había respondido.

Hice caso omiso a su la voz a mis espaldas, mientras me embutía los pantalones, y guardaba mi ropa interior en el bolsillo. La fría noche se extendía por la ventana, haciéndome saber que eso era lo que me esperaba. Volver a casa, llorar mi pena o ahogarla en alcohol. Por experiencia sé que es mejor un par de marcadas ojeras, que una colosal resaca.

-¡Edward! – no fue el grito lo que llamó mi atención, fue el objeto que se estrelló contra mi espalda.

Giré sobre mi eje para verla enredada con las sabanas, con la tela cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo, pero dejando al descubierto sus hombros cuadrados. Su cabello seguía siendo un sensual desastre, pero sus ojos parecían estar a punto de soltar más lágrimas. El despertador que había provocado el golpe ahora descansaba sobre el piso.

-¿Qué? – bufé.

Alzó las cejas, incrédula ante mi tono de voz. Frio y calculado.

-Eres un idiota – susurró.

-¿Yo soy un idiota? Oh, de acuerdo, muchas gracias – contesté, pasando la playera por mis hombros.

-¿No piensas preguntar por qué?

-No me interesa – solté entre dientes.

-¿Dónde esta el Edward de hace una hora? – Susurró con la voz quebrantada – ¿El que me declaró sus sentimientos, con el que hice el amor?

Tragué el nudo de lágrimas que se estaba formando en mi garganta, y me gire para darle frente.

-Dímelo tu – respondí - ¿Acaso sirvió que te dijera lo que siento por ti? ¿Harás algo al respecto? No, Bella, no lo harás. Estoy cansado de esto. Puedes engañar a todos gritando a los cuatro vientos que amas a mi hermano, incluso puedes engañarte a ti misma, pero a mi no – me acerqué y la tome de los hombros, recordándome que debía ser delicado con ella – Lo veo en tus ojos. Lo sentí en tus besos y en la manera en que te entregaste a mí – puse una mano sobre su corazón – Éste corazón late al compás del mío. No te ciegues más – susurré.

Negó con la cabeza dando un paso atrás. Alejándose de mí.

-No, Edward, yo… - balbuceó – Esto no… no, no puede ser.

-¿Estas tratando de convencerme a mi o de convencerte a ti misma?

-Es tarde, Edward. Llegué a sentir algo por ti, pero ahora ya no.

Una risa amarga salió de mis labios, negando con la cabeza. Comencé a caminar alrededor de la estancia. No podía estar parado por un segundo más, escuchando la sarta de mentiras que salían de su boca.

De pronto cuando me acerqué al librero, una foto enmarcada llamó mi atención.

Bella aparecía en ella. Era mucho más joven que ahora, sus facciones mostraban la ingenuidad que debía tener en ese entonces. Sus labios se amoldaban en una dulce sonrisa, y su brazo desaparecía tras la cintura de aquel chico. Sus rasgos me eran más que conocidos. Sus grandes y curiosos ojos verdes, un par de pecas adornando sus mejillas, y los braquetes estropeando aquella sonrisa.

Aun recuerdo la burla que Emmett solía hacerme por tener pecas hasta mi adolescencia.

Tomé el marco entre mis manos, recordando aquella ocasión. Estaba seguro que había sido en el último día de campamento, donde intente impresionarla con mi playera autografiada de Paul McCartney.

-No sabía que existiera esta foto – susurré.

Bella se acercó para arrebatarla de mis dedos, y pegarla a su pecho. Volvió a alejarse de mí con la foto entre sus manos.

-Una amiga la tomo con su cámara – explico simplemente.

-Claro, y esa misma amiga la reveló, enmarcó y la puso en tu librero ¿no es así?

Noté que la marca que le había hecho hace un momento seguía enrojecida sobre su hombro. Estoy seguro que eso dejaría marca, y me fascinaría ver la excusa que ella daría. Probablemente Emmett le creería cualquier cosa, porque la amaba de una manera ciega. De la misma manera en que yo la amaba a ella. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz…

…Aun si eso significa dejarla ir.

Con ese pensamiento haciendo eco en mi cerebro, tomé la chaqueta, y caminé hacia la puerta.

-Espero pronto abras los ojos, Bella – susurré al pasar a lado de ella.

_Gather around all you __clowns, let me hear you say:_

_Hey, you've got to hide your love away_

Reacomodé la corbata sobre mi camisa blanca. Jalé el borde de mi saco negro, y eché los hombros para atrás. Revisé por última vez mi reflejo.

Los ojos cansados y ojerosos, un tanto hinchados. Mi cabello peinado estratégicamente para atrás, amoldado con gel. Mis labios formando una tensa línea, y el ceño fruncido desde que me levanté. Era el peor día de mi vida.

Cuando salí del servicio, observé a Alice indicando un par de cosas más, y saliendo del pequeño cuarto. Sabía que ella estaba adentro. Me forzaría a mi mismo a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la iglesia y tomar asiento a lado de mis papás.

Supe que estaba haciendo lo opuesto y totalmente erróneo cuando gire la perilla de aquella habitación.

-Tranquilízate, Alice. Aun no me he mirado al espejo – rió entre dientes cuando escucho la puerta abriéndose.

-Es una lastima. Te ves hermosa – susurré.

Se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta al instante. Su maquillaje solo eliminó los resquicios de ojeras que pudieran aparecer bajo sus ojos. Su cabello colocado en pequeñas trenzas bajo el velo, brillaba reflejando la luz de aquella habitación. Y sus labios, esos labios que habían marcado mi camino a la locura, se veían aun más gruesos con la ayuda del brillo labial rojo.

Las curvas de su cuerpo estaban cubiertas por la tela satinada color blanca, con detalles en color marfil. Sus piernas envueltas por aquella cola que se extendería en su camino al altar, haciéndola ver como una hermosa sirena. Era simplemente perfecta.

-Edward – musitó - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…

Esa era una excelente pregunta. ¿Que carajo estaba haciendo bajo el umbral de aquella puerta, alabando la hermosura de la mujer que amo, pero viéndola por ultima vez antes de que se atara de todas las maneras posibles a otro hombre?

No respondí. Incapaz de encontrar las palabras que describieran la incertidumbre de mi alma al verla ahí. Lista para el día más importante de su vida. Como una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas, como ella siempre había soñado. O tal vez mejor.

Pero el corazón dio un vuelco de anticipación, y las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de procesarlas lo suficiente.

-Te amo, Bella. Te amo, y siempre lo haré.

Un parpadeo, siguió a otro, de manera nervioso. Bajó la mirada incapaz de enfrentarse a la mía.

-Edward, yo… honestamente, yo también…

-¡Edward! – chilló Alice a mis espaldas - ¡Sal de aquí ahora!

Mierda, no. No, no, no. Ella estaba a punto de decir las palabras. Mis ojos se agrandaron encontrándose fugazmente con los suyos, alcanzando a ver como una sonrisa se destilaba de sus labios.

Mi hermana me empujo hacia el pasillo y cerró la puerta en mis narices.

Ella me ama. Por fin se dio cuenta.

_If she's gone I can't go on__._

Mamá y papá parecían estar a punto de explotar de los nervios. La iglesia estaba adornada por cientos de flores blancas y perladas a lo largo de todo el pasillo. El compás característico de la marcha nupcial, fue seguido del sonido de todas las personas levantándose, al saber que la ceremonia iba a comenzar.

Mi hermano jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, mientras intentaba mantenerse de una sola pieza. Sonreía frecuentemente a Jasper, el padrino de honor que permanecía a su lado.

Bajo el marco de la puerta, apareció la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto. El velo cubría sus hombros con exquisita delicadeza, con su figura brillando bajo la fina tela del vestido. Sus ojos se enfocaron al frente, y de esta manera emprendió su camino hacia el altar.

Algo estaba mal. Me percate de ello con solo ver sus ojos. La indecisión era como una luz de neón parpadeante, llamando mi atención y la de todos alrededor, que podrían confundirlo con nerviosismo. Su mirada se clavó en la alfombra mientras emprendía su camino hacia el altar.

Emmett le dio la mano cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. La sonrisa llena de hoyuelos característica de mi hermano iluminó su rostro al sentir su mano aprisionando la suya.

-Hermanos, estamos reunidos el día de hoy, para celebrar la unión marital de Emmett y Bella – comenzó el sacerdote, dando marcha a todo el sermón que pronunciaba antes de hacer las preguntas importantes. Las que a mi me interesaban.

Todos sonreían al ver la alegría de mi hermano. Alice sostenía el ramo de lirios como si su vida dependiera de ello, tratando de canalizar sus nervios, y mamá… bueno, estaba que rebosaba de felicidad viendo su sueño hecho realidad.

Esto debía parar. Debía detener esta locura. Debía hacerlo por mí, y principalmente por ella. Bella me amaba, al fin se había dado cuenta, si estuvo a punto de decírmelo, ya era hora que el resto del mundo supiera que nuestros corazones laten el uno por el otro.

Una burbujeante sensación se apodero de mis piernas, instándome a levantarme e interrumpir la ceremonia a la que tanto había huido por todos estos meses. La decisión embargó mi cuerpo, debía hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo.

Antes de que pudiera ponerme de pié, el sacerdote menciono las tan esperadas palabras:

-Emmett Cullen, ¿aceptas como esposa a Isabella Swan, prometiendo amarla para siempre, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto – respondió mi hermano con una infinita alegría.

-Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas como esposo a Emmett Cullen, prometiendo amarlo para siempre, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sus labios temblaron, pero no salieron palabras de ellos. Sus ojos divagaron por toda la estancia hasta encontrar los míos que le veían fijamente. Una pizca de esperanza se extendió por mi destrozada alma, al ver la indecisión plasmada en sus ojos.

El silencio se extendió por todos los pasillos de la iglesia, haciendo el momento cada vez más incomodo.

-¿Isabella? – instó el sacerdote.

Ella volvió la mirada hacia él, y con un valor que siempre supe que existía en ella, pronunció la palabra que marcó el resto de mi vida.

* * *

**Juro que AMO esta historia. Ashley & yo nos complementamos, & es fabuloso. Debo admitir que fue un super reto escribirla. La escribimos por MSN, oh si x) & después fue como: Oh, no, demasiado dificil, tu haz esta parte, yo hago esta. & así nacio ésta colaboración x) Yo vi la convocatoria, & fue: AINSGT. DEBEMOS PARTICIPAR (L) Lamentablemente no ganamos ): Pero valió la pena todo el proceso. Mientras sea algo de los Beatles, siempre valdrá la pena. Amén.**

**¿Reviews?**

**-Ellie J.**


End file.
